fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rylan Walker
Rylan Walker is a mage of the Neptune Guild, as well as a user of Sword Magic, Rose Magic, Familiar Spirit Magic, as well as Card Magic. He also uses Requip alongside Sword Magic. Appearance Rylan has shaggy black hair, normally kept unkept (The way he likes it) and his eyes are blue/green, looking mint green. His skin is pale, and his shoulders are sort of broad. He is tall for his age, but not extremely tall. He normally wears black clothing, as well as holding a dagger on one hip, and his rose thorn whip on the other. He carries his deck of cards in his back pocket. Personality Rylan is significantly laid-back. He does step up and take responsibility for some things, but he is carefree. He is very energetic, and uses that energy into crafts and to empower his magical ability. He is strong (Emotionally and Physically) and he also doesn't scare easy. He is often "funny" and also has a passion for writing. He plans to release a novel when he gets older, but that's a long way ahead of him. History Rylan was born to his mother and his father. They raised him to be kind and to be courageous. His father was a user of Card Magic, and his mother was a user of Familiar Spirit Magic, and they decided when he was old enough, around 10 or so, to teach them each of their magics. They couldn't, though, because when Rylan turned 9, His mother and father were killed by a crazy woman from a dark guild. She used Rose Magic She declared herself as Rymoxia. Rylan witnessed his parents being punctured and killed by Rose thorns, and decided that he would learn Familiar Spirit Magic, Card Magic, and Rose Magic to find Rymoxia and kill her. He wandered the streets, picking up loose change and begging, and eventually got enough money to buy a deck of Magic Cards. He joined The Neptune guild and used his magic to earn money, and bought a book on Rose Magic (Which wasn't a common request- Since Rose Magic was practically forgotten in the world), and decided that to give himself an extra kick of Firepower, he learned Requip and Sword Magic alongside eachother. He doesn't use Requip and Sword Magic often, but he has some powerful attacks in his armory. One day, on a quest, he met a Familiar Spirit- an arctic fox, and knew that he would need a Familiar Spirit to defeat Rymoxia. He had learned four magics, so he decided that it was a safe bet that he wouldn't be consumed by the spirit. He made a contract with The White Fox- Her name was Ivy, and she could change forms at will. Magic & Abilities * 'Enhanced Speed: '''Rylan can run really fast- A part of his daily training. He gets faster with each training session. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Rylan can withstand a lot of physical attacks. He has been training and enhancing his durability for some time now. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his frame, Rylan is really strong. '''Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Rylan can use Sword Magic, which allows him to use swords as a mean of offensive magically. * 'Sword Slicer: '''Rylan requips a sword into his hands, and then uses his speed and concentrates it into one attack, swinging his the sword to cut his opponent several times in a quick manner. * '''Dual Sword Blade: '''Rylan requips two swords into his hands, then spins them around with superhuman speed, allowing the swords to cut through anything with ease. * '''Sphere Sword: '''Rylan requips two swords into each hands, and he throws them at his opponent, and then they spin around, then they pin themselves to the opponent's clothes, causing the opponent to go flying. '''Requip '(換装 Kansō): Rylan possesses the ability to use Requip to swap his weapons at ease. 'Rose Magic '(ローズマジック Rōzumajikku): Rylan possesses the ability to manipulate Roses and their thorns. * 'Thorn Attack '(ソーンアタック Sōn'atakku): Rylan holds out a hand, and several rose thorns that puncture the opponent. * 'Rose Constriction '(ローズ狭窄 Rōzu kyōsaku): Rylan puts his hands to the grounds and two large roses sprout from either side from the opponent, and they spin around the opponent, constricting them. * 'Rose Stem Knuckle '(ナックルステムローズ Nakkurusutemurōzu): Rylan holds out both of his hands and then large roses sprout from the ground and the stem parts, forming fists that punch the opponent. There is a thorn on each of the knuckles for extra attack power. * 'Rose Petal Transport '(ローズペタル交通 Rōzupetaru kōtsū): Rylan holds out his hands, and a large rose appears under his (And any other passenger's) bodies. The petals of the rose detach and then stick to the body, and then the stem consumes them, and sink back into the ground. Rylan and his passengers then sprout from the ground at the destination. * 'Rose Petal Twister '(ローズペタルツイスター Rōzupetarutsuisutā): Rylan holds out his hands as two large rose petals form in his hands, and as he swings them, forceful winds blow at the attacker and blow them away, sending them flying. * 'Thorn Whip Slice '(ソーンウィップスライス Sōn'u~ippusuraisu): Rylan holds out his hands as several rose stems covered in thorns sprout from the ground underneath the opponent(s) and writhe around, hitting the opponent with their thorns. * 'Rose Petal Wings '(ローズペタルウイングス Rōzupetaruuingusu): Rose petals attach themselves to Rylan's back, tied with rose stems (excluding the thorns) and they allow him temporary flight. 'Card Magic '((魔法の札 (マジックカード) Majikku Kādo): Rylan uses magical cards to attack his opponents. * 'Flame Slicer '(炎スライサー Honō suraisā): Rylan puts his "Flame","Swords Cross","Torrent" cards on top of eachother, and sends out a torrent of fire at his opponent(s) * 'Spark of Fate '(運命のスパーク Unmei no supāku): Rylan puts his "Heaven", "Reverse Tower", "Lovers" cards on top of eachother, and then a massive shock of electricity shocks his opponent(s). * 'Tsunami Card '(津波カード Tsunami kādo): Rylan throws down his card, which shines electric blue, and then a large mass of water flows from it, sweeping away his enemies. * 'Earth Card '(地球カード Chikyū kādo): Rylan throws down his card, which shines pale green, and then a large mass of greenery grows from the card, attacking his opponent(s). * 'Tornado '(竜巻 Tatsumaki): Rylan puts two "Wind" cards on top of each other, then swings his arm, sending a tornado at his opponent(s), sending them flying. 'Familiar Spirit Magic '(使い魔の精霊魔法, Tsukaima no Seirei Mahō): Rylan has a contract with Ivy,an Arctic Fox Spirit who uses Holy Magic. * 'Holy Spears '(ホーリー·スピアーズ Hōrī· supiāzu): Ivy holds out her hand, and white light consumes her hands. 8 beams of light fly from her hand and all home in on her target. * 'Holy Slices '(ホーリースライス Hōrīsuraisu): Ivy's hands get consumed in light, and then she swings her arms, and two scythe-like blades of light fly at the opponent. * 'Holy Whips '(聖なる鞭 Seinaru muchi): Ivy puts her palms to the ground and white whips strike their opponents. * 'Holy Arms '(ホーリー武器 Hōrī buki): Ivy's arms grow a white aura, and two streams of light fly from her arms, attacking the opponent. * 'Salud '(健康 Kenkō): This is Ivy's only offensive/passive spell. She puts her palms on the user's hands, and then white light flows up their veins, healing them of any injuries. Salud is spanish for "Health". Equipment * '''Rose Thorn Dagger: '''Rylan owns a dagger, that's themed with Rose Thorns. * '''Rose Whip: '''Rylan owns a whip, who's hilt is carved with a rose pattern, and the whip itself has thorns all over it. Trivia * Rylan possesses 4 magics- 5 including Requip. * Rylan is a member of the Neptune guild. * Rylan is on a hunt for Rymoxia- The murderer of his parents. * Rylan's favourite color is azure/blue. * Rylan has trained himself since he was nine. * Rylan's Familiar Spirit is Ivy- an Arctic Fox. * Rylan is nimble. * Rylan love pizza. * Rylan enjoys to read. * Rylan loves to write. * Rylan plans to release a novel when he gets older. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Card Magic User Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Requip User